coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 558 (18th April 1966)
Plot Dennis is impatient for the reply to his letter to London. Jerry tells David and Irma that he'll be fixing the shop door as Ray had been fired. Irma speculates as to why. Ronald Nesbitt, Emily's replacement for secretary on the Mission Circuit orders a building survey for the Mission from Fairclough and Booth. Vera panics about the money. Ena tells her that without a husband she's just got to stand on her own two feet and face up to things from now on. Stan has trouble when a wheel on his milk cart comes off on Rosamund Street. Jed gets permission from the council to use a viaduct arch as an auction room. Dennis gets a phone call and Jed is annoyed to find out that he is dumping him for a job as an entertainments manager, again under the name of "Ricky Dennis", at a holiday camp in Carlisle. Ena is annoyed to hear about Nesbitt's activities as she wasn't consulted. A second wheel gives Stan problems. The name Nesbitt rings bells for Ena. Vera breaks down and confesses that she owes £150. The residents have heard bad things about Nesbitt. Jed writes down jokes that Dennis can use but the regulars think they're awful. Ena goes through Vera's debts and thinks some of them are wasteful spending. She concentrates on the rent arrears - £23/8 for eight weeks. Vera worries about being evicted and tells Ena that Colin is thinking of leaving grammar school to get a job. This spurs Ena into action. Irma is jealous when David confesses that he worked at a holiday camp three years previously and enjoyed the women's attention there. Ena orders Vera to pack her bags and go home. Dennis practices his act for the regulars in the Rovers. Ena thinks Vera ought to get the police to trace Bob and gives her £150 - all her savings - and sends her on her way. The regulars try to get Dennis to show his "skills" on the Rovers' piano but he demurs. Ena takes over and she and Albert sing Roses of Picardy. They are interrupted by the arrival of Nesbitt who tells her that a public house is not where he expects to find one of his mission caretakers and that changes are required. Cast Regular cast *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth Guest cast *Vera Lomax - Ruth Holden *Brenda Riley - Eileen Kennally *Ronald Nesbitt - Terence Soall Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dennis gets a job; Ena finds an enemy *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,900,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "At my age all I need is a roof over me head, some food in the cupboard and somebody to lay me out decent when I snuff it." Category:1966 episodes